


Rumianek

by Andzia267



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ballads, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: -Geraaaalttt-zawołał Jaskier, mniej lub bardziej pijany.-Daj mi jakąś inspirację, proszę! Jak mam tworzyć legendę, gdy ostatnio tylko się chędożysz!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Rumianek

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe pierwszy fanfik dekady

– Geraaaalttt – zawołał Jaskier, mniej lub bardziej pijany. – Daj mi jakąś inspirację, proszę! Jak mam tworzyć legendę, gdy ostatnio tylko się chędożysz!  
– Co cię inspiruje? – zapytał od niechcenia  
– Gdybym miał powiedzieć, co cenię w życiu najbardziej, powiedziałbym, że ludzi  
... ludzi, którzy podali mi w życiu pomocną dłoń, kiedy sobie nie radziłem, kiedy byłem sam. I co ciekawe to właśnie przypadkowe spotkania...  
– Dobra dosyć. – przerwał Geralt – Czy chędożenie cię zamknie?  
– Oh Geralt, miłość inspiruje, a miłość to więcej niż chędożenie. Co nie znaczy, że nie jestem zainteresowany.  
\---  
Jaskier z bólem, ale jednak przechadzał się po tawernie. Lutnia brzdękała, a jego broda była uniesiona wysoko. Z dumą opowiadał legendę o Geralcie, która sławiła go nie tylko jako wojownika, ale także jako kochanka.  
– Zapaaaachniało, powiewem, ruchańska. Z pożądaniem, uleciał, słów sens. Tak być musi. Niczego, nie może, już zmienić. Heteroseksualność, na końcu, twojego umysłu.

Geralt żałowałby przygarnięcia go... ale ten rumianek.

**Author's Note:**

> Pożyczyłam sobie kwestię Otisa z Asterixa i Obelixa Misja Kleopatra
> 
> Ostatnia ballada to parodia "powiew Jesieni" czy jak to się nazywa z Polskiego Wiedźmina


End file.
